Frozen Tears
by Calling Wave
Summary: It's been 3 years since Alice and Shun have been seperated, what will have now?


Frozen Tears

(Before)

Winter is near in Japan, the sound of winter break is starting, and almost time for me to head home. I packed my suitcase and cleaned up the room I stayed in at my friends house, I waved goodbye to my friends, each one of my precious friends are there, except for one then I walked into the forest. After I was deep in the forest, I took a deep breath and pulled out my teleport card, I was about to activate it when I heard a voice call my name. I turned around to see a boy with short black hair, running up to me. "Shun." I said in a surprised tone. When we caught up with me, he took a few breathes before he spoke, "Sorry, I wasn't there with the others but please, don't go." He mumbled. "What?" I asked. "Stay here with the rest of us and with me." He continued, I swear I think a tear slid down his cheek. "I'm sorry, I can't leave my grandfather and my dog alone in Moscow." I said sadly, but the truth is I don't want to go back. "Alice." He whispered, as he took my hand. "Sorry, but my grandfather needs me." I said. He was speechless, I activated my teleported card as a portal appeared, and with one last brush of our fingertips, I stepped through the portal.

(3 years later)

(In Moscow)

It's been years since my departure from my friends, I miss them all so much, I thought staring towards the sun. I was sitting on a small grass field, as a small dog came beside me. "Hey, Sora." I said petting her. Her name means 'sky', I named it after the sky because my parents past away. My grandfather told me they were a part of the sky now, so I named it after the sky. After my parents past away, I couldn't shed another tear. My parents said they will take away all my tears when they pass away and it was true, I haven't cried ever since. When I said goodbye to my friends I couldn't cry even when I was sad. I heard my grandfather call me. I stood up and ran up with Sora. Even now, how much I miss them I can't cry. Especially, him, Shun…

(In Japan)

I stood in the corner of the room sipping my drink. It was a party my friend held. I rather not stand with my friends, since all of them with their girlfriend and boyfriends. I still remember her, the girl I had to let go, but even now she still remains in my mind. It's killing me to go to her, but I'm worried, when I get there she already has someone she is with, since I never knew if she loved me. I tightened the grip of the glass I was holding on, then something dripped into my drink. I was surprised in came from me, I was crying, even though a guy wasn't suppose to cry. "Shun, you ok?" someone asked. I looked up to see my best friend Dan. "I'm fine." I said. "You want to see Alice don't you!" he shouted. "I looked down, "Dan, I don't know, I don't even know if she wants to see me." Then he reached out a punched me hard core in the face. "Dan!" his girlfriend Runo said. "This isn't like you Shun, your never confused so don't start. I know Alice will want to see you, even if she has a boyfriend with her, so STOP SITTING HERE AND GO TO HER!" he shouted. I sat up and thought about what he said. He was right I've been a chicken, I have to go to her! After all I love her.

(In Moscow)

I sat a small bench staring at the moon, with Sora beside me, I thought about the legend of the moon, the moon was created because of gods tear, even gods can cry I can't, thenl I heard a small rustling in the bushes. I stood to see what it was, that when I realized it was Shun standing there right before my eyes. I ran towards him and sprang my arms around him, and he did the same. "Sorry I took so long." He whispered. "It's ok, it's also my fault for not coming to you." I said. We broke from our hug. "Alice, listen to me, I loved ever since we met, until now I confused about it, when I finally figured it out you left, that's when I was even more confused, but now I'm positive, I do love you form the bottom of my heart!" I couldn't believe what I heard, "I love you too." I said. "I thought you might not have loved me so I didn't come find you, but I' so happy right now." "Alice." He said pulling me into his arms. "Shun." I said, giving into the hug. We parted and stared into each other's eyes, we moved closer towards each other until, our lips met. We pulled away from our kiss and stared towards the moonlight.

(After 2 days)

"Are you heading back?" I asked him. "Yeah, Marucho's plane is coming to pick me up and tell your grandfather thanks for letting me stay with you guys." He said. "He loved having you around." I said looking down. "Hey, don't worry, we'll keep in contact right?" "Of Course." I said. Moments later the plane arrived. "See ya." He said to me. "Yeah." I said. He leaned over a gently pecked me on the cheek. "I'm come again, goodbye Alice. I love you." He waved, as the plane flew off. Sora ran up to me and cuddled my leg. I looked up towards the sky, "I love you too." I whispered with a smile, as a tear rolled down my cheek.


End file.
